


One of Those Nights

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ari asked me to write a Matsumiya fic out of the blue, and since I had practically locked her inside the house to finish two (two!) of her chaptered fics last weekend, I figured why not use the time she used to finish those to write one myself. Although please don't hate me because my otp got in the way. I hate them too, believe me (no I love them LOL).</p>
    </blockquote>





	One of Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Ari asked me to write a Matsumiya fic out of the blue, and since I had practically locked her inside the house to finish two (two!) of her chaptered fics last weekend, I figured why not use the time she used to finish those to write one myself. Although please don't hate me because my otp got in the way. I hate them too, believe me (no I love them LOL).

Nino turned the faucet to stop the running water from his shower, sighing contently. He just had a nice warm shower and was ready to throw himself to the bed; it had been a long and tiring day of work. Just when he stepped out of the bathroom, though, he heard something ringing. Not his phone -- since he had made sure that he had turned that thing off before anything else when he arrived at home -- it was his doorbell.

“Nino,” a persistent sounded but not so loud voice was heard from behind the door, “Nino, are you still up? Do I need to open the door myself?”

Nino sighed again, although more of an annoyed sigh than a relieved one. It was Jun. Just when he had planned for a quiet night for himself; sleeping until he had to go to work again the next morning, because, seriously, he didn’t even had energy left for turning his 3DS on.

There was a sound of the lock being turned, then the door handle being pulled, then the door chain being strained. Of course, Nino had latched the chain on his door because he didn’t intend to have anyone coming to him while he was sleeping, be it a friend slash annoying band-mate or a thief.

“Nino,” Jun called again, more pleading this time, “Open the door, would you?”

That jerk didn’t even bother to use the word please. Nino walked reluctantly to the door and unlatched the door’s chain.

“What is it, Matsumoto? Want to brag how you had a free day today while I have to work my ass off for, I don’t know, twenty hours today?” Nino barked as soon as he saw Jun’s grinning face in front of his door.

Jun, still with the weirdly wide grin on his face, lifted his hand to show Nino his intention of coming, “I brought food.”

“I didn’t ask for your food,” Nino said back.

“Well, this food wasn’t for you,” Jun shrugged, “technically.”

Nino scrunched his face, “then what the hell are you doing here?”

“I can explain,” Jun wriggled his eyebrows, “over dinner?”

Nino was reluctant about letting Jun in, but then again he couldn’t deny that he really could use some decent dinner that night. Jun’s cooking would be a nice addition before he passed out on his bed. Nino moved aside, gesturing Jun to get in, and Jun happily obeyed. He walked pass the genkan and Nino’s living room straight to the kitchen without even the slightest ‘sorry for the intrusion’.

Nino closed the door behind him, “so, what brings you here?”

Jun raided Nino’s kitchen for plates and eating utensils like it was his own kitchen. Peeking over his shoulder to look at Nino, he answered, “I prepared food for a said dinner date with Sho kun,” then he pouted before he looked away, “but that old man had something emergency at work, and I don’t like putting the food to waste.”

Of course, Jun wouldn’t straightly tell Nino that he actually cooked for him because, hey, he had a pride to maintain.

Nino snorted at the answer, “Sho kun, eh? So you brought what? Spaghetti? Fettuccine? Or one of those fancy ravioli recipes?”

“Actually, it’s hamburger,” Jun answered with a lower voice, feeling his ears heated up at his own answer.

Nino just nodded on that. He didn’t want to point out that Jun was really cooking the meal for him and the whole date with Sho kun answer was probably something he made up. Although, if it happened in any other day, he would have teased Jun to death for it. Probably that's why Jun had picked that time to actually bring Nino his favorite food, because Nino won't accept it as easily had he not been too spent from working.

Jun was finally ready with his preparation. He brought the plates to the dining table, one plate in front of Nino and another across the table for himself. If Nino didn’t know better, he would have accused Jun for lying about the food because what was on the plate before him was something that looked like a restaurant-made hamburger. But then it was Jun, so of course he could pull out something like this, given the fact that he also had the whole day off that day.

Yes, Nino knew that much about Jun’s schedule, even though he would never admit it out loud.

They talked casually while having their dinner, from Nino’s busy schedule to Jun’s very interesting recent activity, watering the plants at his veranda. Nino even teased Jun about that, saying that Jun should consult the plants about Sho’s busy schedule and their lack of dates, which Jun replied by throwing a vicious look and a “stop talking about Sho kun!” yell his way.

When they finally finished their food, Jun was the one who stood up first, taking both their plates off the table and to the dishwasher. Nino stayed on his chair and watched as Jun finished his chores, silently thinking that it would actually be nice to have Jun on his kitchen like this every day. Nino couldn’t suppress a yawn as he thought about that. He rubbed his eyes, trying to do it when Jun didn’t look, but of course, Jun was not called the most considerate person among all Arashi members for nothing.

“You should go to sleep, I can finish all these just fine,” Jun turned his head to look at Nino.

“But, the door,” Nino protested, sounded more like a whine, before yawning again.

Jun chuckled, “I’ll lock it when I leave, it’s not like you’re living in such shady neighborhood. Come on, Nino, those days are behind us already, stop being so paranoid about it.”

“If you insist, then,” Nino stood up and walked lazily to his bedroom, followed by Jun’s eyes on his back and cheerful “oyasumi!” chant.

When Jun was done with his chores, he walked to Nino’s bedroom, wanting to say his goodbye and that he had left some things for him to eat. Of course, by the time Jun reached Nino’s bedroom, he was already asleep. Jun went back to the living room, taking his phone out, and decided to leave Nino a mail. He knew that Nino had already turned off his phone, he had tried to call before, but at least the guy will read it the next morning.

「I have some things left, I’ll put it on the fridge for you to heat up later. I think they would make good lunch for tomorrow.」

After Jun had made sure that everything was on its respective place and the kitchen was spotless, he gathered his belongings and walked inside Nino’s bedroom.

“Nino,” he whispered, patting Nino’s head softly.

Nino made a sound, but didn’t wake up to respond.

“I’m going home,” Jun patted Nino’s head for the last time, fixed Nino’s blanket, and walked out of the bedroom. He stole one last glance before he left, turning all the lamps off, and finally walked out the door, locking it behind him, a relieved smile adorning his face.  



End file.
